


A Strange Sense of Peace

by hearth_goddess



Series: Macavity's Victims [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Brother Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Small moments of brotherly affection
Series: Macavity's Victims [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651165
Kudos: 35





	A Strange Sense of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who follow me on tumblr, this is NOT part of the Soft Mac storyline. I wrote this before I received asks about that AU, and, as I stated, I won't be writing anything for that storyline.
> 
> This is just a short that came to my mind when thinking about the Brother Trio, so please don't think that I'm still continuing with Soft Mac.

### 

A Moment of Peace

The Ball had ended. Jellicles were back in their dens, relaxing after the events of the Ball, and those who wanted to returned to the homes of their human families. 

Two Jellicles, however, were not sleeping. 

Munkustrap and the Rum Tum Tugger were wide awake, sitting on their father’s tire as they overlooked the Junkyard, keeping watch over their family. 

“How’s Jem?” Tugger asked his older brother quietly, lounging back. 

“She’s absolutely exhausted.” Munkustrap replied with a soft smile, looking towards his den, where he knew his mate was sleeping with their daughter. “I think everything that happened tonight drained her. Jenny said she just needs sleep, though, so I know she’s going to be alright. Dem wouldn’t let her out of her sight, though.” Tugger laughed quietly. “And Mistoffelees? Is he alright after everything?” Tugger glanced back to his own den, where his small mate was curled in their bed surrounded by blankets and pillows. 

“He’s tired. This was the first time he’s ever brought something back like that.” The maine coon said. “He’s worked with rats and birds, but never another Jellicle. He’s also never had to bring someone back who has the same amount of magic as him.” Tugger’s brow was creased with worry, but he knew his mate, and he trusted his mate. “He’ll be alright, though. I know he will be.” Munkustrap gave his younger brother a small smile, nudging him comfortingly. The two brothers fell into a content silence, the moon shining above them. 

The silence was disturbed by the sound of footsteps. Both toms straightened, tensing as they looked towards the sound. They were surprised to see Macavity slowly walking towards them. There was no magic surrounding the Mystery Cat, however. In fact, he looked exhausted, and there was a strange redness in his eyes that seemed to come from crying. No one said a word as Macavity approached the tire and climbed up, sitting beside Munkustrap. There was a moment where none of them moved, staying still, Tugger and Munkustrap trying to figure out of what was happening was a dream or not. But when the moment was over, and Macavity was still with them, Tugger let out a sigh, flopping backwards and lying on his back, staring up at the stars. Munkustrap smiled slightly, lying back beside his younger brother, and Tugger tossed his tail over the silver tabby with a small grin, making Munkustrap’s smile grow. The smallest of smirks appeared on Macavity’s face as his eyes flicked towards his brothers before he slowly joined them, laying on his back beside Munkustrap, who couldn’t help but tilt his head and rest it against Macavity’s shoulder. 

Tugger moved closer to Munkustrap, curling up beside him, making the silver tabby feel a wave of happiness and calm that he hadn’t felt in years. Macavity’s tail moved over Munkustrap, interlocking with Tugger’s, making the youngest Deuteronomy brother nuzzle into Munkustrap. The three brothers stared up at the sky in silence, watching as the moon set and the sun began to rise, filling the sky with a flood of pinks, oranges, and pale blues. 

As soon as the sound of movement came from one of the dens, Macavity slid off the tire and disappeared into the retreating darkness, leaving his brothers behind. Tugger sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he stubbornly held back a shaking breath. Munkustrap pressed against the maine coon, and Tugger looked at him thankfully as the tribe awoke and a new day began in the Junkyard. 

### 

Strange Happenings

It had been an ordinary day for Munkustrap and Tugger. They had finished visiting Old Deuteronomy at the Vicarage, and they were returning home to the Junkyard. Both toms were eager to return to their mates and, in Munkustrap’s case, kitten. 

“How have you been feeling, Tugs?” Munkustrap asked as they strolled down the sidewalk. Tugger sighed. The previous Ball had taken a toll on the brothers, with Grizabella’s return and Macavity’s attack. As much as Tugger hated to acknowledge it, he was shaken, and for the first time in years, he had been terrified. Macavity’s sudden appearance after the Ball had ended had only helped to increase the tom’s confusion and hurt. 

“Tired.” The maine coon replied. “I’ve been thinking about Mom more than usual. I kind of wish that we had been able to sit down and talk to her before she went to the Heaviside Layer.” Munkustrap nudged his younger brother gently. “But you know we don’t have to forgive her immediately, right? It’s okay to still be hurt and to still be angry. She did leave us. One night won’t change that.” 

Tugger looked at the silver tabby in surprise, cocking his head. “I would have thought you’d be the one telling me I had to forgive her. You were on everybody else’s case about keeping away and not hurting her during the Ball.” 

“I know, Tugs, but she hurt us. And even though I still love her, and I still want to forgive her, I can’t help thinking that maybe, if she hadn’t left, Mac would still be part of the tribe.” He said quietly. 

Tugger nodded in agreement. “But we can’t change the past.” Munkustrap sighed, and Tugger’s serious demeanor changed. He nudged his brother playfully. “What we can change is the pace! Come on, I’ve got a lovely magical cat waiting for me at my den and I’m not about to get in trouble for being late!” This drew a laugh from Munkustrap, and the brothers ran down the sidewalk, dodging between the legs of the humans they passed by. 

“Here, let’s take the alley. It’ll get us home quicker.” Munkustrap called, and Tugger nodded, following the silver tabby into the alley they always cut through. As they walked into the alley, however, they found their path blocked by a large group of Pekes who towered over the two toms. 

“Can we help you boys?” one of the Pekes growled, his voice low and dangerous. Tugger stiffened, but Munkustrap stepped forward. 

“We’re just cutting through to get to the Junkyard. We’re not looking for trouble.” He replied. Tugger glanced over his shoulder and saw more Pekes walking into the alley, blocking them in. “You pussy cats think you own this city.” The Peke sneered, and Munkustrap tensed as Tugger stood straight at his side. “We think it’s high time you learn a lesson.” 

Tugger saw the lifted paw before his brother did. “Straps, watch out!” He tackled Munkustrap to the ground just as the large paw swiped through the air, where Munkustrap’s head had been seconds before. With that, the Pekes attacked the two Jellicles, growling and barking as they leapt at the brothers. Munkustrap and Tugger fought back, all teeth and claws as they hissed and lashed out, ducking underneath much larger paws that threatened to break bones if contact was made, and scratching at muzzles that held larger and sharper teeth. Munkustrap was the first of the two to be hurt. He had been distracted keeping one of the Pekes off Tugger’s back when another snuck up behind him and bit him in the hind leg, breaking through skin and breaking bone. The Jellicle Protector let out a sharp hiss of pain, kicking back with his uninjured leg and smashing his paw into the Peke’s muzzle, making the dog yelp and back away. 

Tugger heard his brother’s shout and turned his head for a second, allowing for the Peke he was fighting to catch him on the shoulder with his paw, the sharp claws digging into Tugger’s skin. The maine coon whirled around and bit the paw, hissing and backing towards Munkustrap, who had fallen to the ground as another Peke slashed their claws at him and cut into his side. 

* * *

Macavity had been walking through the city for no particular reason. He normally would be on the lookout for new cats to recruit, or rats who held information he could use, but the Mystery Cat was distracted. His mind kept returning to the Ball that had happened the week prior. He had only meant to scare the Jellicles and keep them from making their choice that year, and to possibly go to the Heaviside Layer himself. However, the small cat Mr. Mistoffelees with whom his youngest brother was so enamored with had thwarted his plans, rescuing Old Deuteronomy and returning him to the Junkyard before Macavity could react. 

However, the look his father had given him would stick with Macavity. 

The look of pure sadness and pain on the old cat’s face had shaken Macavity, but he had ignored it, choosing instead to sneak into the Ball to see who the Jellicle Choice would be. That’s when he saw her. His mother. Grizabella. She was standing in the main stage, singing before the tribe as Old Deuteronomy watched her with the same sadness and pain he had watched Macavity with. Munkustrap’s kitten sang with the glamour cat, turning the tribe’s hearts as the newly mated queen approached Grizabella, touching her paw gently. Macavity had watched as Grizabella was reaccepted by the tribe, but, contrary to popular belief, he knew his father and brothers. 

He saw the hidden pain in Munkustrap’s eyes 

He saw the stifled anger in Tugger’s. 

He saw the pain in Old Deuteronomy’s eyes as Grizabella was sent to the Heaviside Layer. 

One song and a simple touch were not enough to cure years of hurt, anger, and hatred, it seemed. Now, as Macavity walked the streets of the city, he thought of his brothers and father. It wasn’t often he thought of them in such a fond light. They had been the ones to cast him aside and banish him, of course. But sometimes, Macavity would occasionally revert back to the tom who was once a Jellicle and who lived to impress his father and brothers, his heart filled with love and affection for his tribe. 

Macavity’s musings were interrupted by the sound of hissing and growling coming from the alley beside him. Curious to see whether the cats or Pekes would win the fight, Macavity leapt up onto the dumpster, looking down at the large group of Pekes surrounding the two cats. The two cats, it seemed, who were both injured. One stood over the other, hissing protectively as their companion lay still. Macavity held back a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief as he laid his head on his paws, ready to watch the carnage. 

“Come on, little kitten. You’ll end up like your friend there.” One of the Pekes taunted. The cat simply bared their teeth at the Peke, shaking their fur angrily. Macavity caught a whiff of the cat’s scent and immediately tensed. Underneath the blood and dirt was a familiar scent. 

Tugger. 

* * *

Tugger glared at the Pekes surrounding him, standing protectively over Munkustrap, his brother barely moving as his injuries bled onto the ground. He needed to get him back to the Junkyard, back home, but with the Pekes surrounding them, he’d never get him home in time. 

“Afternoon, everyone.” A casual voice said, startling the Pekes. Tugger tensed, his eyes widening in disbelief as he watched Macavity leap down from a dumpster to land in front of him, the ginger cat’s tail swishing dangerously. 

The largest Peke growled. “Another one? Run along little pussy cat. This isn’t your fight.” Macavity laughed slightly, a chilling sound that filled the alley. He glanced behind him at Tugger, who crouched beside Munkustrap and stared at his oldest brother with fearful eyes. Suddenly, Tugger was a kitten again during an attack by a rival tribe. They had gone straight for Tugger and Munkustrap, who were both only kittens at the time, and the two had been stuck between the tire and a pile of junk as a group of angry toms loomed down on them. Macavity had come in and gotten rid of every single one as Munkustrap held Tugger tightly. 

Macavity looked away from Tugger and Munkustrap and looked back at the Pekes, baring his fangs. “You made it my fight when you attacked my brothers.” Tugger quickly curled around Munkustrap, squeezing his eyes shut as Macavity hissed, his fur bristling, and magic filled the alley. The Pekes all charged at Macavity, but bolts of magic struck them, and they were pushed back. They turned tail and ran, barking and whining in shock, leaving the trio of brothers alone. 

Munkustrap groaning made Tugger’s attention snap to the silver tabby, worry filling him as he stood. “Straps?” 

“I can’t move my leg.” Munkustrap gritting his teeth against the pain. Macavity approached him and lifted his paw, holding it over Munkustrap’s injuries. The bleeding stopped, and the ginger cat looked at Tugger. 

“Help me get him to the Junkyard.” He said firmly, and Tugger could only nod and lean down, supporting Munkustrap on one side while Macavity helped him on the other. The brothers walked in silence until they reached the outskirts of the Junkyard, close enough to where Tugger could shout out for help and the Jellicles would hear. Munkustrap turned to face Macavity only to find an empty spot where his older brother had been standing moments before. Tugger sighed, leaning close to nuzzle his brother before shifting his weight and helping Munkustrap into the Junkyard. 

* * *

The next day, Macavity and his henchcats attacked the Junkyard. There hadn’t been any warning or any provocation on the part of the Jellicles. It was peaceful one moment, Jellicles sitting about and speaking to one another. Kittens were playing, being minded by Munkustrap, whose leg had been bandaged along with his side, and Tugger, who had his arm in a sling in order for his shoulder to heal. 

“MACAVITY!” Alonzo suddenly shouted, running towards Munkustrap and Tugger to defend the kittens as henchcats sprang into the Junkyard. Munkustrap leapt off the car and winced, grabbing his side with a sharp gasp. Alonzo placed a paw on his friend’s shoulder. “I’ll get Mistoffelees and Plato to be with me. You and Tugger protect the kittens.” Tugger nodded as he and Munkustrap herded the terrified kittens behind them. The fight was, to say the least, interesting. As the Jellicles fought against Macavity’s henchcats, they noticed that not one henchcat went near Munkustrap and Tugger, and if one of them tried to go near the two toms, they would gasp with pain and turn to attack a different Jellicle. 

“They’re not coming over here.” Jemima said quietly, flinching at a loud crash that came from the opposite end of the main stage, curling into Munkustrap’s side fearfully with George sitting close beside her. The other kittens crowded around the two toms, Electra and Etcetera pressing against Tugger’s back and mane, shaking fearfully as Pouncival and Tumblebrutus squeezed between the brothers. 

Munkustrap and Tugger exchanged a look, and Tugger glanced down at the kittens. “We’ll be okay, kits. Don’t you worry.” As the kittens pressed closer, Munkustrap and Tugger looked around, and they spotted a figure standing in the shadows across the Junkyard. They made eye contact with Macavity, who simply gave them a sharp nod before disappearing. The two brothers looked at one another, and they knew that, as twisted and dangerous as their oldest brother was, Macavity still cared for his brothers in some way.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts, questions, or headcanons, send them over to me at @uppastthejelliclemoon on tumblr!


End file.
